Zollie - Do you want what I want?
by insidealiceshead
Summary: Can Oliver tell Zosia how he feels, on a dark windy night on the roof of Holby City Hospital? Zollie oneshot, please review.


**Just a quick Zollie oneshot for you, please review with your thoughts ! Alice xx**

Zosia turned fast and tried to walk away from the theatre with composure, but she couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks as her happiness seemed to slip through her fingers. Why couldn't she just sort everything out? She'd failed at so many things already: being a daughter, holding down a functioning relationship, and now she was failing at being a doctor. The theatre she'd just left contained an infuriated Jac Naylor and a very dead Mrs Lewis, and it was completely and utterly her fault. She had to get out of the maze of corridors that had become her second home, and knew where she could escape to. The roof beckoned, promising to calm her dizziness and stormy head by assuring her of her complete insignificance in this world of people connected by love and faith in one another that she was exempt from.

She walked out onto the expanse of concrete and looked over the stark railings stopping her from falling hundreds of metres. The wind rushed through her hair and relief rushed through her body. The adrenaline from freedom mingled with danger made her fell alive, and want to remain so. She didn't want to self-destruct, as she usually did when things went wrong. This time she wanted something different. Something to complete her, to adore her, someone to wake up next to. But he would never fell the same. Who would want to cope with an emotional fuck up like her? Certainly not him, the one she loved so purely and completely, who made her feel revived and content with just a glance in her direction, and a knowing half smile. Not…

"Zosia!"

He could see her, so close to him but so far. She was leaning on the railing, looking into the distant night sky, the wind running its fingers through her hair the way he had wanted to do so many times. Fighting his instinct to rescue her, she was so close to falling into oblivion, he met her eyes as she turned to face him. And what a face it was! He wanted to hold it, to caress it, to kiss every inch. He wanted her to know how he felt about her, but how could he ever find the words?

"What do you want Ollie?"

"I need you to come back from the edge Zosh, it's not safe. If you fall, I…"

As his voice cracked, Zosia saw something cross his face. It looked like sheer, unconcealed concern for her that made her step back, edging towards him. Ollie stepped towards her and sighed in relief. Suddenly, she laughed. As this happy sound escaped her, Ollie looked surprised, but then got caught up in it all. The situation was so obscure; he was on the roof of a hospital with the love of his life at midnight, wind whipping around them. He threw his head back and laughed. They stood like this for a while, the wind entangling their hair and the stars smiling at them. When the laughter eventually subsided, they stood in silent companionship for a while. But as Zosia looked up at Ollie and their eyes met, they realised that that was no longer enough.

Zosia looked up into Ollie's eyes questioningly. "Do you want what I want?" she breathed, dreading the answer. His pure blue eyes looked back into hers, and he watched her face contort with longing and fear; he could tell she was apprehensive he wouldn't give her the answer she wanted. The little frown line that had appeared between her eyes was so adorable, all he wanted to do was assure her all would be alright and stroke it away. But first he knew he had to face up to the truth and tell how it was, straight. She deserved to know.

"Zosia, listen, I know…."

"No Ollie, you don't know anything. You don't understand me, you've been pushing me away for weeks, I don't know where I stand with you anymore! You can't eve answer a simple question, everything just always seems to go wrong with you; is it me? Is it my self-destruction or yours? Why can't you…."

Unfortunately, we will never find out what Ollie can't do, because at that moment, he placed his hand softly on her face, and wiped away a stray tear before pressing his lips to hers. She sighed beneath him, and relaxed as his strong arms embraced her. As he kissed her she felt shivers run down her back, and if at that moment you had told her she was glittering and shimmering on the roof, she would have believed you. It felt so right and so simple and so perfect.

When they drew apart after several infinities, they gazed into each other's eyes, and Zosia said quietly, while nestling into Ollie's chest: "I guess you did want what I wanted, Ollie Valentine"

"Oh I did, Dr March, I did very much"


End file.
